


Flaws: A Fanmix for Indelible

by sperrywink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: A fanmix with cover art complementary work for Indelible by icywind for marvel_bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324863) by [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind). 



> A big thank you to Turps and Turlough for their beta of the artwork.

[Mediafire Download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qml138rzzakrokh/flaws_a_fanmix_for_indelible.zip)

compass tattoo image Copyright: [xarlyxa / 123RF Stock Photo](http://www.123rf.com/profile_xarlyxa)  
hawks image Copyright: [macrovector / 123RF Stock Photo](http://www.123rf.com/profile_macrovector)  
NYC Brooklyn Bridge Copyright: [kanonsky / 123RF Stock Photo](http://www.123rf.com/profile_kanonsky)

 

[Flaws: A Fanmix for Indelible](http://8tracks.com/slowerly/flaws-a-fanmix-for-indelible?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [slowerly](http://8tracks.com/slowerly?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**1.) Rose Tattoo - Dropkick Murphys**

The Delta Tattoo Studio song. Who they are and why they do it.

_Some may be from showing up_  
_Others are from growing up_  
_Sometimes I was so messed up and didn't have a clue_  
_I ain't winning no one over_  
_I wear it just for you_

 

**2.) I Want to Hold Your Hand - The Beatles**

Flirting and tentative touches. Instant attraction.

_Oh please, say to me_  
_You'll let me be your man_  
_And please, say to me_  
_You'll let me hold your hand_  
_I'll let me hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

 

**3.) Flaws - Bastille**

Bucky and Clint particularly their first fumbling interactions. Who they are and how they were made that way.

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_  
_And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_  
_Dig them up; let's finish what we've started_  
_Dig them up, so nothing's left untouched_

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws,_  
_When they have been exhumed_  
_We'll see that we need them to be who we are_  
_Without them we'd be doomed_

 

**4.) Rooftops and Invitations - Dashboard Confessional**

Rooftop party at Delta brownstone. Bucky and Clint gravitating towards each other.

_She leads you up, points out skylines and stars, steeple chases in bars_  
_And took your keys and demanded that you stay_  
_The city longs well for rooftops and invitations_  
_All lace in secret places, she moves you to touch with her hands_

_She just might get you lost_  
_And she just might leave you torn_  
_But she just might save your soul_  
_If she gets you when she gets you any closer_

 

**5.) Kaleidoscope - The Script**

Clint acceptig Bucky and all his scars- both physical and emotional. 

_Show me your fears, show me your scars,_  
_I'll take whatever's left of your heart_  
_Give me heaven, give me hell,_  
_All the dreams you try to sell,_  
_I want your fears, your hopes,_  
_The whole kaleidoscope_

 

**6.) Rock Me Baby - Melissa Etheridge**

Making love for the first time, and rocking each other's world. ;-) 

_And it feels like you believe me_  
_When you hug me and you squeeze me_  
_And when I blush you tease me_  
_When you tell me you're gonna please me_  
_Come on baby rock and roll me_  
_Take me in your arms and hold me, hold me baby_  
_I want to be your one and only_  
_Baby rock and roll me_  
_All night long_

 

**7.) Never Close Our Eyes - Adam Lambert**

Afterwards. Both of them full of love and emotion, wanting to be close always.

_Forget about the sunrise_  
_Fight the sleep in your eyes_  
_I don't wanna miss a second with you_  
_Let's stay this way forever_  
_It's only getting better if we want it to_

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over_  
_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

 

**8.) You Move Me - Robert Cray Band**

Clint moves Bucky with his acceptance and unconditional love.

_I've lost my mind_  
_Got no regrets_  
_Because I know for sure_  
_That I don't need a cure_  
_You can surely bet_

_Cause you move me_  
_You know you move me baby_  
_Oh you move me_  
_Oh-o-oh you move me_

 

**9.) So Far Away - Dire Straits**

Missing each other so much as they try and maintain their relationship at the beginning. Being lonely.

_I'm tired of being in love and being all alone_  
_When you're so far away from me_  
_I'm tired of making out on the telephone_  
_And you're so far away from me_

_So far away from me_  
_So far i just can't see_  
_So far away from me_  
_You're so far away from me_

 

**10.) Hold Me - Charlie Sexton**

Missing each other, and then coming together again. 

_When you're near me I feel so romantic_  
_When you're far away I'm always blue_  
_If you want me to remain romantic_  
_Here are all the things you'll have to do_  
_Hold me honey won't you hold me_  
_Hold me never let me go_  
_Take me honey won't you take me_  
_Never to forsake me_  
_'Cause I love you so_

 

**11.) Summertime - My Chemical Romance**

Bucky growing and maturing. He leaves behind what Brock Rumlow did to him, and accepts who he is, internal scars and all.

_Terrified of what I'd be_  
_As a kid from what I've seen_  
_Every single day when people try_  
_And put the pieces back together_  
_Just to smash them down_  
_Turn my headphones up real loud_  
_I don't think I need them now_  
_'Cause you stopped the noise._

_And if you stay I would even wait all night_  
_Or until my heart explodes._  
_How long?_  
_'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm_  
_You can run away with me anytime you want_

 

**12.) Candyman - Christina Aguilera**

Bonus Track. Clint's view of Bucky. Bucky is totally his sweet, sugar, candy man. :-)

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_  
_He really got me working up an appetite_  
_He had tattoos up and down his arm_  
_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_  
_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_


End file.
